Mall Trips Always End In Disaster
by Luciienz
Summary: Some how only one thing came to mind at that moment. Other than that, his mind was utterly blank. 'I wish Terra and Aqua didn't adopt me.' AkuRoku, Larxene bashing, shounen-ai/Yaoi, M rated for Language and maybe Lemons!


**M**all **T**rips **A**lways **E**nd** I**n **Disaster**

By xLuuNATiiCx0xCHaaRMx

**2**0**1**0

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! Luna here. This is like one of my many stories. I just really wanted to write a AkuRoku story! I don't really know how I even started this. All I knew was that I wanted a AkuRoku and viola! If you don't like it, please tell me! If I copied anyone, please tell me! Really, I haven't even read very many AkuRoku fan fictions. I usually stick to my SasuNaru and SuzaLulu fan fictions. There is Larxene bashing. Please do not get the wrong idea. Larxene is my favorite female character from KH. Bashing her goes along with the story. Please just read and tell me if I made any mistakes.

Enjoy!

**Inspirations:** This chapter was inspired by the song 'Like Whoa' by Aly and AJ! Please listen to it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The plot line and whatever characters of my own that I add I do own.

* * *

**P**rologue: Like Whoa!

Roxas stood in front of that school. The smell of moldy food and cut grass filled his nose. His black outlined blue eyes memorized the front of the torture chamber. Every brick and every spray painted 'Demyx' he could see. It really didn't matter if he stood there for another 10 minutes. After all, he was 2 hours late already.

'_Thank you, foster parents,_' Roxas thought.

He stomped his way up the marble steps. It was probably like all the other schools his foster parents threw him into. The type where preps dominated the school flinging outcasts, like Goths and himself, to their respected groups. Where people with dyed hair get called out. Where people dressed in dark clothing get called in for being 'suicidal'.

In other words, hell.

Roxas was Punk. He had spiked up blond hair and black eyeliner on. He wore chains and dog collars with ripped up skinny jeans with the pair of motorcycle boots his foster parents bought him last Christmas. He didn't really consider himself Goth. He wore bright colors, such as reds and blues. He didn't give of that 'Don't fuck with me' aura. He didn't really have the dark attitude that went along with the aura. He listened to heavy metal and death metal. He scared the couple who adopted him before the current couple. You could say that said couple were bible-obsessed, crucifix wearing, God worshipers. They thought Roxas was the devil's spawn when Roxas started developing dark tastes in music, fashion, and makeup. They dropped him off back at the adoption agency faster than you could say "Oh lord! May God have justice on your soul!". Roxas often brushed it off as nothing more than a 'parental freak-out'. He didn't know it from his prior experience with his past parental adoptions. They always seemed to find Roxas defective and return back to the adoption agency. This time with his new parents, he thought he hit it off big. They didn't care that Roxas was Punk or Scene or anything. They wanted a child with a flare. Roxas was the first child they saw and they loved him. Terra and Aqua were his foster parents' names. They had lost their first son, Ventus, when he was 16. A car hit him and he died on the spot. Aqua was unable to conceive a child due to the fact she started going through menopause at a young age of 30. She had had Ventus when she was 16 and dating Terra. They got married when they were 18 and have been in love since.

From his foster parents' description, Roxas was nothing like Ventus, despite the uncanny resemblance between the two. Roxas's parents had died mysteriously on his 7th birthday. Forensics identified the murderer as a 'Xemnas'. It surprised the blond to hear that his teacher killed his parents. After that, he was put into an adoption home. His biological parents seemed like just a memory now. Part of the whole reason he was Punk was he was just going through the aftershock of the murder. His teenage hormones were raging and it just got to him that his parents weren't there to yell at him or hug him. He loved Aqua and Terra so much. They just…They weren't his real parents. They couldn't take that spot in his heart. Aqua was like and older sister to him and Terra was like that brother-in-law that always picks on you for being small.

Roxas continued his way to the main office. Posters of academic activities decorated the walls. Pictures of preppy students decorated the walls also. The main office was just a few feet away from the main entrance. Roxas could already see the boisterous secretary bouncing up and down. Roxas peeked through the wooden door.

"Um…Excuse me?" he mumbled meekly.

The brunette pounced over, looking him straight in the eyes. "The name is Yuffie Kisaragi. How can I help you?"

Roxas jumped and yelped. "I'm Roxas. I'm a new student here to pick up my schedule."

Yuffie leaned back. She looked him up and down. "I hope you know school here started two hours ago," she stated pointing to the clock lightly.

"Yeah, I know. My foster parents were all happy and giggly this morning. They were so excited that I was staring school today," the blond droned.

It wasn't a lie at all. Aqua was all clingy and crying that she didn't want Roxas out of her sight. Aqua didn't want Roxas to face the same horrific fate as her Ventus had. Roxas was their newly adopted son. Their only son. She didn't want to be broken again. Terra had to literally pry her off the blue eyed punk.

Yuffie huffed in agreement and handed him his schedule, "Fine. But just wait until Principal Leonhart finds out about this!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Yuffie directed him out the door. She explained to him the multitude of rules, expectations and such while showing him where each of his classes are. His first class was with a Ms. Gainsborough. Yuffie seemed to blush a bit at the name. Yuffie pushed him through the door of the class and ran.

A petite brunette looked in Roxas's direction. Yuffie waved from behind Roxas's shoulder and fled. Roxas sneered and flicked his schedule in the brunette's direction.

"So, you're the new student who was 2 hours late?" she asked serenely.

Roxas rose a brow. He simply replied, "Yeah. My parents held me back."

The brunette smiled and handed him back his schedule. She placed her hands on his shoulder and positioned him to face the class.

"Everyone, this is Roxas Barrett!" she laughed, "He just moved here from…"

Roxas sighed. "I moved here with my foster parents from Organization 13 Adoption Home in Hollow Bastian," he informed the incompetent (in his opinion) teacher. The whole class gasped. "What? Never seen an orphan before? Or have you twits been watching too much TV?"

A red head in the back snorted in response. Ms. Gainsborough shot him a rueful glare.

"Mister Flynn, is there a problem?" she hissed.

The red head shook his spike up head and laughed, "No. Just this kid is funny. An orphan! What a bunch of crap!"

Now, it was Roxas's turn to glare. "Well excuse me! I am a orphan, for information! You can just ask my foster parents!" snapped the blond.

The red head's vert eyes searched the blond. A faint blush dusted his tan skin and he turned away.

"You are such a wannabe Goth," he growled.

Aerith slapped the red head in the back of the head. She then directed Roxas to his seat. A guy with head phones on over his mullet was seated next to his seat. He was doodling pictures. He looked up as Roxas walked up to him. He smiled big at me and removed his head phones.

"Yo! So you're that new kid Olette was talking 'bout! The name is Demyx! How bout you?" he babbled on.

"Yeah. I'm Roxas," Roxas mumbled.

Demyx continued his drawing, stopping only to show the blond his finished work. Roxas smiled. He just knew Demyx and himself were going to be great friends. The last school he was at he had a few friends. He just couldn't remember their names. He forced himself to forget. They were horrible. Demyx even introduced him to a few of his friend in their next class together.

"Hi. I'm Olette!" a brunette giggled.

Her dirty blond boyfriend introduced himself next. "You can just call me Hayner."

"I'm Vexen," growled the long haired blond man beside Demyx. Roxas jumped back a bit. He looked so old. It surprised him.

"Vexen has a disease that makes you look older than you actually are," Demyx whispered into Roxas's ear.

Vexen huffed and turned away.

'_So far, this place is freaking weird._'

Olette was in Hayner's lap as Demyx went on about his latest masterpiece. The giant blue Demyx spray-painted across the front of the building with his guitar, Arpeggio. Vexen sat at his desk mumbling something about murdering some fruit-cake, Marluxia. Really, who would name their child Marluxia. He has got to be a rapist of some sort.

"Roxas, where did you come from?" Olette wondered.

Roxas looked to the burgundy haired girl. He mumbled, "Hollow Bastian."

Hayner stared at the blond. And I mean _stared._ They guy's eyes were squinting as he looked over Roxas and his dark attire.

"Ahh! Stop Larxene! No! I didn't mean to look!" a cry rang throughout the classroom. A brunet scurried in, pushing himself into the teacher's desk.

A shrill voice hissed as high heels clacked their way into the classroom, "Sora, you imbecile! You know you are never to look--even think of anyone in my posse! Yet, you do it anyway. You really are as stupid as they say."

A blonde (obviously bottle) slinked her way up to a shuddering Sora. Her green cat like eyes scrutinized him. She pulled him up by his shirt. Her manicured right hand traced it's way down to the beginning of his neck, where she dug her nails into the seam of his shirt.

"Sorry…Please don't hurt me…" Sora whimpered.

Larxene smirked and dropped the boy, who fell a good 5 inches. She looked over the class. Her gaze stopped on Roxas. She swung her leather clad hips over to Roxas. Letting herself fall, she landed into her 'blond prince's' lap. Roxas yelped at the sudden weight landing on his legs.

"Hey, Blondie," she breathed huskily into his ear, "Never seen you 'round here. You're new and you haven't seen me, yet."

Roxas shivered. That shiver wasn't sensual at all either. Larxene's voice was like ice. Cold and piercing. He tried to wriggle his way out of her straddling position. He could feel her glossy lips contort into a frown. It lasted for a second as a smirk, accompanied by a jerk of her hand, graced her lips once more. Roxas held back a moan from her hand motions and continued his wriggling.

She breathed once more into his ear, "I break in all the new boys here."

She stood up, bringing her cleavage into Roxas's face. Roxas nearly barfed right there. He wasn't completely openly gay, but for most of the matter, he didn't care if someone knew. Now, here was that blonde _skank_ was. She was shoving her boobs in his face and implying he was straight. The only time he'd go to her was if he was sexually frustrated and needed some serious help. She swung her hips away once more, giving Sora a swift kick in the gut. She winked and flitted out.

"Holy shit! Larxene the Hussy just flirted with you!" Demyx gasped shaking Roxas by the shoulders. "She almost even gave you a hand job!"

Roxas groaned. "Don't even bring that up. And I mean. Do. Not. Bring. It. Up!"

Sora limped his way over, tears streaming down his cheeks. Demyx instantly jumped to hug his hurt friend.

"Daw, Larxene the Hussy hurt itty, bitty Sora!" he cooed.

Sora gave a teary nod as a sharp sob echoed from his lips.

Some how one thing came to mind. Other than that his mind was utterly blank.

'_I wish Terra and Aqua didn't adopt me.'_

_**TBC…**_


End file.
